Talk:Sol Badguy
Is Sol related to Dizzy The topic has been going on for awhile if Sol is Dizzy's dad. I wish it was true, thus clearing out who's the father. Maybe Xrd will clarify this. -Jlee1 (talk) 16:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : There were a few vague hints that he may be her father, but it's not enough to say for certain. Moreover, there are a lot of contradictions with events provided before and after GGX. It's even less likely with Justice being her mother, because the only times Sol was near her was when he was fighting her. : There are also a few hints that point to Testament, but again, nothing to be certain about. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 17:34, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Sol, Listening to Linkin Park????? So, in the recent edit in Sol's profile it is said that he likes listening to Linkin Park's Music....I thought someone maybe joking and edited to Queen...But, has it been confirmed by the Ishiwatari that he likes Linkin Park now? : Considering all the Queen references with Sol, I'd guess it's either someone bullshitting, or a bad joke. I certainly haven't actually seen anything suggesting it's canon. MontyPla (talk) 08:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) : So, a troll then? Man, messing with the wiki. Sol's English VA in Xrd I'm pretty sure (90% certain) I've finally found the answer to this question. After watching footage of Street Fighter V with English voices, I noticed that Nash's voice sounded strangely familiar during certain lines of dialogue. I compared it to Sol's dialogue, and it turned out to be very similar. I did some more digging and found out that Nash also had the exact same voice as Lars in Street Fighter X Tekken. The VA's name is Jack Calabrisi. Sol having similarities with a non-GG character XxTaizoxX 07:47, August 6, 2018 (UTC) So with the recent reveal in the After Story of Rev 2, about Sol being Dizzy's dad.... I had this weird and rather stupid thought and uh.... If he's her dad.... doesn't that make him have many things in common with Rick Sanchez from Rick & Morty? I mean... *Both are awfully smart but are completely indifferent to people and more often than not act lazily, which is a facade to hide their emotional depth. soft side, Rick's depression *Both act like jerks to their family even if they deep inside care. Specially towards their Son-in-law Rick absolutely hates Jerry, while Sol just has an odd relationship with Ky *Both are one of the most dangerous beings in existence in their own universe. *Both are/were wanted criminals *Both have adventures with their grandson and get along with them better than with the rest of their family. and Morty Respectively *Both have a daughter and Beth *Both were, for the most part, absent in their daughters' lives. *Both of their grandsons often scold them and try to make them reason when their behavior turns awfully reckless Sin can be just as reckless as Sol